Danny
song}} |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = 1880 |cod = Incinerated by Dio Brando |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = |hair = White with Black Spots |eyes = Black |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = |hobby = |family = George Joestar I (master) Jonathan Joestar (master) |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a minor character appearing in Phantom Blood. He is Jonathan Joestar's dog and childhood best friend. Danny's death at the hands of Dio Brando serves as one of the primary catalysts in the lifelong rivalry between Jonathan and Dio. Appearance Danny resembles a large and lean . He is white and spotted with black. Personality Danny is cheerful, given his active play with Jonathan. Danny was timid and fearful before he saved Jonathan's life. George Joestar I comments that Danny is a very gentle dog who saved a drowning Jonathan despite the boy having antagonized him for a while, as Danny respects the value of life. Abilities On one occasion, Danny heroically swims out to Jonathan while he is drowning, dragging him back to the land by his collar.Chapter 3, Dio Brando the Invader Part 2 Jonathan mentions that Danny is well behaved, and is smart enough to open doors. History Phantom Blood George Joestar I bought Danny when he was a puppy when Jonathan was five years old. Danny was very afraid of unfamiliar places and strange people causing him to bite Jonathan when the young boy first approached him. For a while, Jonathan also antagonized Danny by throwing stones at him. One day, while swimming in a river, Jonathan started drowning and was saved by Danny, which made them the best of friends. When Dio arrives, he knees Danny in the jaw while lying that he did it because he has been startled by the animal running at him.Chapter 1, Prologue Weeks later, Dio retaliates for Jonathan beating him in a fight by placing the hound in the incinerator to be burned to death. When Jonathan learns of Danny's agonizing death upon his return, the dog is buried in the backyard of the Joestar Mansion. Jonathan knows that Dio has a role in this. That night, Jonathan cries while lying awake in bed over losing his only remaining friend.Chapter 5, Dio Brando the Invader part 4 Major Battles *Danny Vs Dio Brando (Was Killed Offscreen) Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes= * * }} Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2) Danny appears in a story mode cutscene where he is kicked by Dio. Gallery Manga= Dio knees Danny Chap 1.jpg|Dio kicking Danny DannyM.png|A young Jonathan throws rocks at Danny Danny&Jojo.png|Danny to the rescue Danny.png Danny2.png Danny_in_flames.png|Danny in flames |-| Anime= DannyA.png|Danny's initial appearance in the anime DannyBeat.png|Dio welcomes Danny DannyGrave.png|Danny's Grave Danny_anime_ref.jpg|Reference sheet |-| Other= PS2Danny.png|Kicked in the Phantom Blood PS2 game JJN 1 Cover.png|''JoJonium'' Vol. 1 Trivia *In the manga, Danny manages to escape from the incinerator as he is being burned, but in the anime, this is only commented on and not actually shown. *In the Anime, Danny's backstory and his saving of Jonathan's life are omitted. * In Steel Ball Run, Danny's counterpart is a white mouse. References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Joestar Family Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Minor Allies Category:Killed by Dio Brando